Datapath graphs are a type of system which input or process big data (i.e., extremely large amounts of data, for example on the order of terabytes or even petabytes of data currently). Big data which is input by a datapath graph often originates from a “live” or active system or network, such that the datapath graphs periodically receive new, incoming pieces of data. As a result, the datapath graph often needs to perform an update so that whatever reporting, analyzing, or (more generally) processing performed by the datapath graph is up to date. This can take a significant amount of time given the large amount of data. Some other systems which input or process big data attempt to reduce this processing time, but the performance improvement comes at the expense of accuracy. New techniques or systems that produce results quickly without sacrificing accuracy would be desirable.